User talk:Jäzzi
Sure I give you permission to format my page, if you want to. ~Iansgameroom~ Okay. Thanks! ~Iansgameroom~ By the way, how to you make talk bubbles? ~Iansgameroom~ See also Hmm. Thanks for the... friendly welcome. You don't get many of those anymore. Yeah, the Water Temple was NOT EVEN that bad. Come on, people. I might become more active on the Zeldapedia... I dunno. --Blue Ivory (talk) 05:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey First off I want to say Sorry I have not been editing as much as I said I would, I have been really busy with other wiki's at the moment and right now I am one of those annoying people that only add to blog comments :P Secondly, I have a question. Do you know if there any way to make this Midna Icon.jpg an Avatar? Because I would want to have that. Lets face it. She's awesome. Please let me know! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 17:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Help sorry about that I normaly would edit like that, but when I tried to edit the whole page (instead of just one suggestion) when I was adding my fight, my computer slowed down dramatically and it got really annoying. I will make a point to do this in the future though.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey back Hi. You're right; I haven't been on here in a while. I only get on when I think about it, and I really haven't had much time to think about it until recently, when I came to check out the page of which I was the original author (on Wikipedia, incidentally, but it wasn't well received)--the Dungeons page. Anyway, thanks for the welcome back! cocoapropo (talk) You're absolutely right about it being a look back into the past. Speaking of which, looking back on the Dungeon page, I couldn't figure out how to pull the history of the page. Is there still a way to do that? cocoapropo (talk) 14:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate that, actually. When I come on to look back at pages that interest me, I use the history and comparisons to see what edits have been made, and whether they need fixed. Is there a way I can access history pages from the pages themselves? (I don't want to have to ask you for help with it every time.) cocoapropo (talk) 17:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the snapshot, but unfortunately, mine looks a lot different than yours. I finally found it, though. Right under the title of any page, it says "Edited x minutes ago by so-and-so" and has a little triangle next to it, indicating a drop-down box. If I hover over that, it shows me the last half dozen edits with an option to See All edits. Thanks for the assistance! cocoapropo (talk) 18:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) That's the history page, and no. It just gives me a list of who edited the page with a comparison option via radio buttons. But on any article page, it shows what I described above. Either way, I found it, so we're good. Thanks for your help. cocoapropo (talk) 18:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey why do you keep deleting every thing I do?I don't want you to think I'm mean or rude by sending you this message,but would you please STOP getting rid of every thing I edit? thank you -Jesse RE: word bubble Hi, thanks for offering your help. I read your help page, and yeah, I'm gonna need help. Thanks--Hylian potato (talk) 22:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato how do I create my "template" page? I shouldn't need much help after that.--Hylian potato (talk) 22:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato IRC Here Have a talk page message. Feel better now? --AuronKaizer ' 01:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hey, there! You were leaving me some messages on my talk page, I believe. Well, to show how pathetic I am, I don't know how to reply to those certain messages. -_- I feel like the more I learn about this website the less I know. Anyway, I would love some help, if you don't mind. I don't even know how to sign a signature, how sad is that? I was trying to read forums and info pages but they only me left me more confused. Also, talking about my picture, thanks! I think its pretty cool, too. Only one picture? Thanks for the info. ~Blue Figure ? What exactly are you doing right now? If all your doing is adding a space in the coding, its probably not a good idea to flood the recent changes with that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Question When I said that I was also Link in Termina on videogame wiki, you told me "you can only have one wikia account as a whole". So basically, I'm asking if it's okay to have another account on another wiki that is part of wikia. Is it? [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black]] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 00:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 00:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ViE Sonic New Users Hey Jazzi, its good you are welcoming new users, but could you not send welcome messages to ones that haven't edited yet? The automated user page creator and stuff hasn't kicked in when you do that so it kind makes things weird. It's not a huge deal, I'm just telling you for future reference. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Quote Do you think something like that needs to be done? And respond here please. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :OK, when I message you, please respond here. Now here's the thing, you need to stop actively searching for small edits like that. I see you have been doing that a ton lately. Things that only have an effect on the coding and not the page's look itself are not important enough to seek out and edit. If you randomly come across one fine. But flooding the recent changes and artificially buffering your edit count with it should not be happening. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw the lower case q's because I had to fix something on one ring page. And I'm just trying to help the wiki. *shrugs* I'll go edit GD, got a lotta pages to transfer. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Have fun with that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will. I'll have loads of fun with it. Fun way to spend a night. Ain't it. Fun why to spend your life. Editing on a wiki where the staff of the company bans you for defending a friend because you have no future. *thumbs up* \\// --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I was going by what I saw on the majority of the pages, trying to standardize it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea what you're talking about at this point. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm talking about changing the q to Q and removing the space between the NavBox and categories. I was just trying to standardize it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::And I said you don't need to go out of your way to do that since it is only noticeable in edit mode. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::But shouldn't the whole wiki be in the same format? With the same things like the space removed between the NavBox and the categories, and the q as Q. Maybe it's just me... --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'm logging off now. Seeing as I have already told you why edits like that are not a priority just minutes ago as well as in the past, I think you already know the answer. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC)